


sew me together

by Lliyk



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Almost AU, Halloween, Kwon Boa | BoA/Shim Changmin - Freeform, M/M, Mild Language, Other, Romance, The Nightmare Before Christmas - Freeform, The Nightmare Before Christmas Cast - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lliyk/pseuds/Lliyk
Summary: of how yunho and changmin fall in love.





	sew me together

**Author's Note:**

> **for andi, _because ♥_.** i say almost au because this is in fact a detailed telling of the original _the nightmare before christmas _story tale. probably full of ~*~*typos*~*~__
> 
>  
> 
> disclaimer: this is a work of fiction. _( "but there are some things, child, that you should steal. that you must steal, if you have enough love and courage in your heart." )_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**this is, in fact, a love story.**

 

* * *

 

 

 

wind whistles high, carrying the laughter of the dead and the cackling of witches as it wisps roughly through the leafless trees. the shadow in the moon is nowhere to be seen, leaves the usual murky gold hue to spread clear across the hinterlands, a bright, eerie yellow that brings comfort to changmin, makes the slightly guilty feeling running through his body ease. he backs away from the window with a longing glance to the courtyard below and ways away, teeming with the people of the town as they prepare for the moment to witching hour.

he takes a breath he doesn't need, glances at the basket of purple flower petals resting on his unmade bed.

"changmin!"

his name rings all the way up the tower, the vaguely pissed off tone of it carrying with the echo. he suddenly feels less guilt, takes the basket of petals and leaves his room, sinking into the shadows. the bottom of the stairs is lit up like a beacon, and the green glow brightens the more he makes his way down the long, winding spiral case. changmin's name is called again, angrier this time, impatient and demanding.

"coming!" he calls, smoothing the hem of his tattered shirt and hurrying down the last flight of stairs. he passes the kitchen, dropping his basket on the nearest counter before pivoting, walking down the long hall to peer into the open room at the end.

changmin looks around, not surprised to see something completely new donning the dissection table, despite that it's only been a few hours since he was last in the lab. it's something with canines the size of tusks and thick fur, something feline and unnervingly dangerous looking. innovated renditions of earth realm's surgical machines line the walls and hang from the ceiling, various jarred specimens, some alive and some not, lining the shelves. changmin notes the thick, pungent liquid oozing from the dissection table onto the floor and sighs quietly.

"i just cleaned in here." he says pointedly, slipping all the way into the room. the doctor grunts, crooked teeth showing as he hunches over the table from his wheelchair.

"never you mind that, now, you knew i was coming back to work on something else. it's almost midnight—did you put boa to sleep? where's my dinner, boy?"

"she's more than a century and a half old. boa is just shy of ceasing her aging, not a child. she does not need tucking in anymore—"

"you will mind your mouth, changmin. she is my daughter, not yours. did you, or did you not do as i said? maybe we shall revisit your beloved punishment room."

the memory of cramped darkness, silent and lonely, makes changmin flinch. there is only one thing more he hates than that closet, and it's being stuck in the tower. he will not let defending his only friend's freedom to dispel his own, not this time.

"yes doctor, i've put your daughter to bed." changmin grits his teeth and gives a slight bow, eyes to the floor. "what'll you have tonight?"

"something easy, will you," doctor finklstein mutters, distracted now, gloved hands working deep into the split flesh of the dead feline. "not much mind for chewing at the moment."

"soup then." changmin thinks of his basket of purple petals, a small smile tilting the corner of his mouth. "wonderful."

"do not stand there, changmin, to the kitchen with you. make it quick!"

changmin's lips thin out, the stitches pulling as he bows again, leaves, and heads back down the hall. he enters the kitchen, his eyes find the basket immediately, and he allows a full grin to spread across his face.

yes, tonight is the night.

he brings the cooking cauldron to heat with practiced hands, the contents he pours in gaining a glow as they blend together. he drops in the doctors favorite, and then two petals from his basket; the nightshade reacts beautifully, the yellow glow bleeding brilliant indigo. the soup settles, fades back to green, and changmin hums, more than proud of himself. he's been the sole servant here all his life, and one learns a thing or two when you live with a mad scientist and his curious little kid for such a lengthly duration of time.

"excellent. was that so hard?" the doctor says when changmin brings it to him, taking a large gulp and wiping his mouth on the back of his gloved hand, not minding the blood splattered up the dark rubber. "your best yet, seems like—oh,"

finklstein sways, eyes lidding dangerously, contents of the bowl sloshing with the laggy movements. the doctor raises his goggles with sluggish hands, turns to changmin, who merely smiles at him.

"changmin," the doctor murmurs angrily, words slurring.

"yes, doctor?" he asks, eyes bright in the pale light of the lab. the doctor makes a reach for him, but changmin is standing just far enough away, hand clasped behind his back, completely at ease.

  
the bowl falls from the doctor's hand, shatters on the floor. the doctor makes a last, almost inaudible sound before slumping over. he crumples in on himself, arms hanging limp as his head hits the table with a slight splash, the top of his skull falling open to reveal dusty pink brain matter, thick feline blood splattering across his white skin. a snore escapes his mouth, and changmin bows before he leaves, because he is anything if not polite.

  
"goodnight, doctor."

 

 


End file.
